Sting the Scorpion
I'm not just some plain ole' scorpion, I'm the last of my kind and I'm either going to save, or END your life -Sting the Scorpion Bio Name: Sting Species: Part scorpion part robot Gender: Male Alignment: Neutral Occupation: Mercenary Skin color: Yellow Age: Unknown height: Unknown weight: Unknown Family: Last of his kind Birthplace: Sandopolis Date of Birth: Unknown Back story As a kid, Sting lived in sandopolis with his father and mother, until he got lost in Mushroom Hill and as found by echidnas, little did Sting know that his clan would be destroyed by the echidnas that raised him. The echidnas took him to their warrior camp in Mushroom Hill, and trained him to be the strongest of all his companions. At the age of 10 he ran away once he realized that one of the attacks they did was on his own clan, and started to survive on his own. As he grew up he lived in a cave and faced many hardships, thankfully, he relied more on instinct instead of knowledge, which is basically what has kept him alive. One day while scouting the area, he came across an unconscious falcon, (Cage the Falcon, who I will make a page for as soon as possible) Sting took the falcon into his cave and healed him, once he got the falcon to full recovery, the falcon told him there was civilization west of the cave. and invited him to his apartment. The falcon introduced himself to Sting and they quickly became friends. A few years later, Sting became a mercenary and quickly became the #1 mercenary in Mobius. And of his greatest achievements is the death of Gamerboy the SpiderMonkey, a King didn't do very good at lading his kingdom (like Obama). Once he received enough money, he founded the U.M.A. (Universal Mercenary Association) and is still, to this day, The #1 Mercenary in Mobius. Cyber Sting One day when Sting was walking around he saw a robot (Metal Sonic) that was broken down, he took the robot back to the U.M.A. HQ to see if Cage could fix the robot. Once the Meta sonic was up and running, he broke free and attacked Sting (Cage was assigned to kill someone) the battle almost destroyed Cage's property of the U.M.A. HQ. During the battle, sting was knocked into a table, causing him to knock down all the contents on the table. One of the contents was a liquid that healed robots, It got into stings mouth and almost killed him. But, somehow by the power of throwing logic out the window when making this fan character, he turned into Cyber sting. Which, you guessed it, is a robot version of sting, with his new power, he defeated Metal Sonic, and threw him out the window with the logic. Once Cage got back, he explained what happened, cage told him that he could give him the ability to control the transformation. Sting agreed and now he is a part robot, part scorpion. Friends Cage the Falcon (forever alone) Enemies Metal Sonic (only one fight) Gamerboy (because he is ANNOYING) every victim he has killed Quotes *I'm not just some plain ole' scorpion, I'm the last of my kind and I'm either going to save, or END your life *when firing his mini gun as Cyber Sting* CRY SOME MORE!!!!!!! *when talking to people he knows* Hey, Broseph Joseph *The first thing you do when you try something, throw logic out the window *philosophy* got a problem, use a gun, but if that don' work, use more gun. *shut up, because every time you talk you lower the whole IQ of the planet. *when commentating on Gamerboy's speech* Que the whiny bitch! Art Gallery *